Intimidation'
by Flashpoint321
Summary: This is my very extended One Shot for my girls Jane & Maura. Normally I write only for Law & Order SVU, but wanted to give something to my 'Rizzles' out there, so without further procrastination on my end...I give you 'Intimidation'...enjoy! ;


12:38 am the day after Thanksgiving, and homicide detective Jane Rizzoli's phone is literally vibrating itself right off her nightstand…..a long, slender arm, awkwardly emerges from the down comforter and sea of pillows, to search for the source of the irritating buzz, buzz, buzz…..

'_Rizzoli!' _The detective grumbles into the phone,_ 'Uh huh…, ok…, Jesus….I'll be right there'…._ Joe, Jane's little pure bread mutt of a dog, springs up and growls, as she is annoyed as well. "I'm sorry Jo-Jo, I'll make it up to ya girl…I promise". Jane slips into a pair of gray slacks, pulls a blue v-neck over her wild brown mane, and grabs her black leather jacket. She shoves her badge and gun on her left hip, and tosses Joe a cookie before bolting out the door.

As Jane drives the 30 minutes to a secluded and quiet suburban town of Boston called 'Marblehead', she replays the victim's name in her head over and over again, knowing she's heard of the man before, but temporarily draws a blank….'_Vito Mattarino…Vito Mattarino…'_

Jane's mind isn't stuck primarily on the new case she's just earned however. Her thoughts drift to her friend and partner, medical examiner Dr. Maura Isles. Jane thinks about the petite, extremely refined and overly intelligent blonde, constantly. She worries about her day and night. Wonders if she's happy living alone in that huge house on the hill, wonders how she handles the fact that she has no family, wonders if she thinks about Jane as Jane does her. Jane is perplexed over the feelings she realizes she is harboring for the doctor, and it's interfering with her ability to work, more so than ever.

As Jane makes her way into the sleepy neighborhood, she sees all the patrol cars with their light bars screaming, scattered about, approximately two blocks away. She walks towards a couple of rookie uniforms standing just outside of some crime scene tape, and shoves her badge in their faces as she demands, "Detective Rizzoli….whatta ya got?"

The one young officer, early 20's perhaps, loudly gulps before answering the intimidating detective. "Uh m'am, the vic is over there….in the garage. Shot once in the neck, bled out…horrible, just horrible….his wife is the one hysterically screaming….I was first on scene….I tried doing CPR, but I think I made it worse….guy was already gone ya know? I was trying to make it look good for his old lady…"

Jane puts her right hand on the cherub faced officer's chest "Woah!…cool it rook, first of all, chill with the m'am stuff….I'm not exactly wearing "mom jeans" here, second of all, do we have a suspect? …. and third of all….tell your buddy here, it's not professional to wear the 'Krispy Kreme' filling as part of the uniform"…..Jane winked at both men after a long and deliberate, cold Rizzoli 'I mean frigging business' stare.

"Well? Is that it?" Jane can't help herself. She can be such a bitch, but in her heart of hearts, would lie down and die for any one of these uniforms. That's just how it is in the 'Blue Blood' world.

"Uh no detective Rizzoli, actually O'Conner here arrived just after I did and was approached by a neighbor that said they saw somebody run from the bushes about 8 houses away and across the street from the victim's house". Jane wrinkles her nose "You mean to tell me that Mr. Mattarino was shot in his garage by someone like half a block away?"

The wide eyed rookie had no idea how to answer the skeptical and overly sarcastic detective "Yes m'am, that…..that's what I'm sayin', I mean I didn't see it but…."

Jane smiles through gritted teeth "Grow a set will ya? If that's what ya got, then for christs sake, stick to it!"

Jane thinks to herself '_That poor bastard was sniped'._ She hears the faint clickitty-clack of high heels coming up behind her and knows immediately who's filling those shoes….."Jane, are you giving these poor boys a hard time?" Dr. Isles places her hand gently on Jane's back and tilts her head in pitty, as she looks hard at the detective.

Jane's not sure what's happening, but she suddenly feels her stomach drop, her heart soften, and her cheeks flush. "Uh…I uh…was just getting the skinny from Frick and Frack over here"….

Maura cracks a small smile at the detective as she hands the incredibly statuesque woman a pair of blue paper booties "Really Jane?... Frick and Frack?... Surely you remember your first days as an officer out here….you know boys, I remember when Jane…" Jane grabs Maura by the elbow and pulls her into her, as she forces the doctor along in an attempt to spare herself further embaressment from the candid remarks of the medical examiner.

"Ok…..thank you Mr. Rogers….story time is over, we have a murder to solve"….."But Jane, I was merely trying to convey to…." Jane snaps, "Maura!" The blonde shakes her head in disapproval of the bullying tone, yet willingly follows the detective to the garage.

As Maura leans over the body, Jane stands behind her and commentates "Looks like he was dead before he even hit the ground….his cigarette is still wedged between his fingers….."

Without looking up, Maura cuts in "Jane….the autopsy will confirm the cause and the exact time of death….but I will say, that the precise trajectory of the projectile left a clean through and through, which severed the jugular, eventually lodging itself into the far end of the garage wall over there". The doctor briefly looked away from her newest subject to show the detective the small hole left in the wall approximately one foot below the ceiling, by pointing.

Jane nods as she yells to the street "Hey! Get a CSI tech over here and let's start laser mapping from the garage to…over there….eighth house down on the left…." Instantly, three techs make way to their van and retrieve the necessary equipment following the detective's orders.

From over her shoulder Jane hears detective Vince Korsak babbling as he and Jane's new partner, Barry Frost, make their way to the garage. "Vito Mattarino…..guy did 15 years in the Fed Pen…bagged on 35 counts of a RICO indictment….ah, remember it like it was yesterday".

The light went off in Jane's head "That's right! I've been trying to figure out since I got the call, where I remember hearing about this guy….Mattarino crime family out of Brockton?…."

Korsak nods, "Yeah, that's right. Supposedly, according to the Sarge on scene over there, Mattarino was the main witness 2 years ago in a residential burglary. House right next door to his; sees a couple of punks broad day light, hop the fence into the back yard, pry the slider…..Mattarino calls the cops before giving chase to the two knuckle heads, tackles the one to the ground and holds him down till the Munies get there…punk goes to jail".

Jane ponders this for a second before answering "So…..where is the punk now?" Korsak grunts "Exactly my point….Mattarino was supposed to testify _today_ in the little thief's trial…..kid had a rap sheet a mile long and was looking at 15 years for this latest stunt".

Jane hangs her head "Son of a bitch…well, who is this _kid_ and where do we need to start looking for him?"

Frost, finally able to get a word in edge wise pipes up "Uh…his name is Ethan Ridgewater…..21….black male…..and I just sent some uniforms and under covers to his last known address".

Jane, with a latex gloved hand, rubs her lower jaw, then brushes a stray curl from her forehead that managed to escape her sloppy pony tail "Ok….good…..thanks Frost". The three detective's saunter back into the garage, only to hover over Dr. Isles, which she inwardly hates, but tolerates the irritating behavior only because it's Jane….and in Maura's eyes, Jane can do no wrong.

Jane squats beside Maura and instinctively places a hand on top of the doctor's thigh. Maura can feel her internal temperature start to rise, as a bead of sweat forms at the top of her forehead. It register's that the touch is welcoming and it excites her.

Maura has never been in any type of serious or long term relationship, even at the age of 35. She is a woman of simplicity despite her complex appearance, and was always one that never needed much in the way of stimulation, the human kind anyway. Her encounters were always with men and purely to satisfy her sexual needs. Tried as she may, she never could really connect with anyone; that is until she met detective Rizzoli several years ago when she was assigned specifically to the homicide unit as an on-call M.E.

Jane and Maura currently are the only two women in the entire special operations bureau, which consists of Homicide, Vice and Narcotics. They are always together and for the first time in Maura's life, she feels like she is truly part of something that resembles a family. Jane accepts Maura and all of her weird quarks, although frequently teased by the tall brunette, Jane has never judged Maura and in return, Maura gives her, she gives _them_ her loyalty, dedication and professionalism….always.

"So, Dr. Isles….what do ya think? Professional opinion is he's dead and the bullet had something to do with it?" Jane smirks and winks at Maura, who can't help but let a giggle escape her. "Yes Jane….I'm ready to move him to the lab if you all are done with him here….." The women get lost in a mutual eye lock session until the gaze is broken by a CSI tech yelling from the street…..

"RIZZOLI! You gotta see this!" Jane jumps to her feet and runs for the street. The tech points towards the eighth house down on the left where she originally instructed the mapping to start. "Go see that uniform down there, she just found something you're gonna wanna see….."

Jane jogs her way to the female officer and once within reach, places a hand on the young woman's shoulder "What is it?"

Jane observes that the officer is probably 5 years or so younger than her, and she can't help but notice the girls eyes. They were a stunning shade of blue, like a Caribbean sea, and it makes her uncomfortable to realize that she thinks the officer is….well…..beautiful. This is a critical moment and she fights with herself in her head '_Jesus Rizzoli! Snap out of it….what the fuck is wrong with you!'_

Jane knows what she is, she has for awhile now, but suppresses the feelings and refuses to deal with herself; which is why she assumes she can't concentrate any more. Afraid she is as transparent as a piece of cellophane, Jane removes her hand from the officer's shoulder as quick as she placed it there…like pulling her hand off of a hot stove.

"Detective Rizzoli….I was asked to conduct an article search for physical evidence. I was literally on my hands and knees when I found this under the hedge line…." The officer pointed down into the dirt without touching the object.

Wide eyed, Jane outwardly applauded the officer "Good girl! That would be a single shot H&R hunting rifle with a NightForce laser scope attached…..well, well, well". Korsak and Frost weren't far behind and they all stood looking at the gun as if the uniform just discovered a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

"What's your name young lady? I want to make sure your Supervisor puts you in for some sort of performance accommodation and a promotion….." Korsak gloated and the young woman's face turned a bright crimson as she looked in Jane's direction instead. The woman cared more about Rizzoli's approval than Korsak's; there aren't many women that reach the level that Jane has and she serves as an inspiration for female's all over the place in the Boston PD.

As Jane walks away, she has the following advice for the officer "You're on your way….keep doing stuff like this and you'll be off the streets before you know it…." The officer smiles and holds her composure "Thanks detective….means a lot coming from you….by the way….your brother Frankie….good guy, he looks up to you ya know".

Jane pulls the corners of her mouth up "I know….he's a good kid….keep an eye on him for me ok?" The girl salutes Jane…."Will do…"

Jane is confident they will find Ethan Ridgewater and knows within a week or so, this case will be closed one way or the other.

Jane strips her gloves and makes her way back to Maura in the garage. "Uniform over there just found the murder weapon, we have a plausible suspect and this guy is all yours…."

Maura signals her morgue attendants and they move in like vultures waiting on a piece of road kill.

"You gonna start this autopsy tonight or you wanna go get something to eat?" Jane hopes Maura chooses the latter and opts to go with her to go eat, but she knows the doctor all too well and knows she will want to finish up on Mattarino before the weekend sets in.

"Jane….I'd…..I'd love to but it's already Friday and knowing that the holiday weekend holds the propensity to be busy, I conclude its best if I just complete this tonight".

Trying not to let the disappointment be too obvious, Jane nods "Of course….absolutely, do your thing Maura and call me if you get anything else ok?"

Maura grabs Jane's arm before she walks away "Why don't we plan on dinner later tonight….lets say around 7…. my place, and I'll prepare a nice 'Coquilles St. Jacques a la Provence'….." Jane looks on in horror "Cock a la Pro what? I don't know if I like the sounds of that Maura…."

Frost can't help but over hear the conversation, "Scallops in white wine, garlic and butter…." Jane scowls at Frost as he scurries off, "Good to know….and thank you Julia Childs for the translation…."

Jane returns her attention back to Maura, "Um yeah…..sounds great, I'll bring the 'Les Beer' and the 'a la chocolate cake'…." Maura shakes her head and laughs in a sexy growl that instantly goes right to Jane's loins. "Oh Jane….."

Once back at the station, Jane feverishly works on her DD5's, submits her evidence and completes her filing packets for the State Attorney. She leaves no stone unturned as she wants all of her work cleared up before she heads to Maura's this evening.

Jane is nervous, she is no stranger to the doctor or to her home, but she has a feeling tonight is going to be different. Jane makes a promise to herself that she will be on her best behavior, only because she has no idea if her friend knows how she truly feels.

Jane clears her desk and jumps out of her chair, its 6pm and she has an hour to get home, change, take care of poor little Joe and get to Maura's. Korsak and Frost watch Jane intently and repeatedly give each other the 'What's up with her' look.

"Hot date tonight Rizzoli?" Korsak chuckles through a mouth full of potato chips. Frost peers over the top of his computer monitor and shakes his head at Vince.

"Wouldn't you like to know…..and what if I do?" Jane sneers. Korsak is no longer laughing "C'mon Jane….who is it?" Jane laughs "I'm kidding….no date, just dinner at Maura's".

Korsak's and Frosts' eyes meet once again "Oh….goin to the Doc's are ya? Isn't that like three times in 10 days?"

"Um…excuse me, I have a Dad and sorry, I don't keep track of my visits to Maura's house". She lies…..

"Listen you two, I'm gonna be late….have a good weekend and keep your fingers crossed we don't get called out". Both men nod and high five each other as Jane barrels through the bureau doors to leave.

Once home, she strips leaving her clothes in a heap on the bathroom floor. After a quick shower, she feeds Joe and walks her. Jane instinctively packs an overnight bag because she is sure she and Maura will consume their fair share of alcohol, and the last thing Jane would ever do is attempt to drive home in that sort of state.

6:55pm. Jane always manages to make it on time to Maura's, yet is constantly late when her mother makes family dinner every Thursday. Jane rings the bell to the massive house on the hill and she can smell Maura's culinary delight from outside.

The front door whooshes open and the petite blond greets the detective with a huge smile "Jane!...dinner is almost ready".

Jane is taken back for a second. She stares at the doctor and takes in every inch of her beauty. Her scent is pure and intoxicating and Jane refrains from moving any closer to the woman in fear that she may never let go.

"Look, I brought you presents….." Jane laughs as she hands Maura her favorite bottle of wine and a small boxed dessert from her favorite bakery. The doctor accepts both gifts ever so graciously "Ooooooh, I love presents! That's very nice of you Jane, Thank you".

Jane drops her bag and her coat by the front door and follows Maura to the kitchen. As she trails behind the blonde, she can't help but drop her eyes to Maura's ass and notice how in shape it is and how so very cute it looks in the pair of Yoga pants she is sporting.

"I noticed you have your bag with you. You know Jane, I should just clear a dresser drawer for you here." Shocked at Maura's candidness, Jane finds herself speechless "Uh….I uh…um Maura that's ok….you don't….I mean…uh…I'm good". Maura looks at Jane confused, "You don't like it here?"

Jane knows she's just hurt the woman's feelings, "Oh no Maura, I didn't….I didn't mean it like that…like NO…I meant it like 'no that's ok don't inconvenience yourself no'….you know?" Maura tilts her head and squints, trying to process what Jane is trying to say. "Mmmmm no, I don't know what you mean".

"Maura, I uh…." Jane drops her voice to a whisper "Dammit…..maybe I should just go….." The doctor's face now turns to that of concern and she grabs Jane's arm and squeezes it… "No….don't….please don't go Jane…."

Jane feels herself getting angry. She bites her lower lip in an attempt to keep in what's about to come spewing out. Although fury spins in her gut, Jane can't help but notice the desperation in Maura's eyes. This is new….this is something she's never seen before.

"Maura….I….you know it's been a long day and…." Jane is interrupted by the doctor, "Everyone always leaves me…I don't know what it is…..what's wrong with me that no one wants to be around me? Am I THAT horrible?"

Jane's heart aches, "Oh God Maura…..sweetie no….no, you are a wonderful person! I for one….ok…._always_ want to be around you….." Maura through sniffles and teary eyes looks at Jane, "You…..you do?"

"Yes Dr. Isles, I do….." Jane's not quite sure just what happened next, but before she could process her thoughts and say her next sentence, Maura cupped either side of her face and planted a kiss on Jane's forehead.

Jane closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She's never been this scared in her entire life, other than maybe when Hoyt was after her, but that was a different kind of scared. She can hear her own blood pound at her ear drums and knows this is her chance….her chance to get it out there, to let Maura know just how she feels about her….then the anger starts to creep back in again.

Jane isn't angry with Maura though, she's angry with herself that she just can't seem to take that step, get it off her chest. She NEVER has an issue with communication, so why is this so god damn hard?

When Jane opens her eyes again, she sees Maura's big hazel ones staring right through to her soul. "Maura…..um…..what is this? What's going on?"

Maura still has her hands to Jane's face "Jane, I realized that I have an attraction to you, and I don't know the first thing about dealing with it, but I do know I can't ignore it".

Jane can't believe what she is hearing and instead of responding verbally, she responded by gently moving in closer to the doctor, grabbing her waist and pulling her against her. Their lips met clumsily but eventually locked into a heated kiss that either one of them had trouble following.

Jane was the first to break the contact after several minutes and whispered to the blonde, "Maura, I can't ignore it any longer either." Both women smiled and Maura grabbed Jane by the hand as she led her to the dining room. The doctor nobly pulled out a chair for the detective and motioned for her to sit. "I've prepared a nice dinner for us that I want to enjoy with you".

Jane is touched by the doctor's kindness and sincerity and for the first time, realizes just how lucky she is to have this incredible woman in her life. "Did you make the 'Cock des foo faa fla' what ever you call it?"

Maura roars with laughter "Jane!...yes…..commonly known as sauteed scallops in white wine, garlic and butter…." The women giggle as Jane pours them each another glass of wine. Their conversation lasted for hours, never finding a dull moment.

Jane eventually followed Maura into the kitchen with the last of the dinner dishes now cleared from the table. The detective still behind Maura, wraps her long arms around the doctor and she feels the petite woman relax into her grasp. "Now what…..?"

Maura writhes around to face Jane "I…..I want this…." Truth be told they both did.

Jane responded "Oh God….I do too….more than you know….. Maura, I know nothing about being with a woman…." Maura put a finger to Jane's lips "Neither do I….instincts Jane…..instincts".

"But Maura, it's more than that…than instincts. I like you…..I _really _like you. The designer clothes, the hair, the make up, your big brain and all the vocabulary that comes with it"…..Jane laughs at herself.

Maura bats her eyes at Jane and gives her one of her signature 'cute' smiles, "I like you too Jane….very much so….and I'll even go so far as saying, that although I'd never fathom myself wearing your type of fashion, it suits you and I find it sexy"…..

Maura grabs Jane's hand and leads her to the living room, but before making it there, Maura reached for Jane's belt and tugged at it. Nervous, Jane stuttered "I'm scared….." Maura reached behind the detectives head and pulled her in as she breathed "I'm terrified…..but I'm willing to take this chance if you are….."

That's all Jane needed to hear and her carnal instincts took over. Clothes were strewn about the house as the two women groped, explored and discovered each other in this new realm.

Somewhere along the line, Maura led Jane into her bedroom, which was all new to Jane. The detective was familiar with the guest room only, up to this point that is.

The women stood in silence for a moment, taking in the stunning beauty of each others naked frames. The detective slithered towards Maura and kissed her hard…again, their tongues pushing and pulling against each other in a feverish manner.

With her left hand, Jane gently pushed Maura down onto her bed. The hunger and lust in Maura's eyes was all the confirmation Jane needed, and quickly gained the confidence to forge ahead.

Jane caressed Maura's breasts and then traced a finger along the incredibly toned abs of the doctor. She could feel Maura's breath deepen against her neck and it turned her on to hear the woman beg at her. Jane is not use to seeing Maura in such a needy and vulnerable state and it makes her feel, well….secure.

Jane leans over Maura and starts at her forehead, placing small and calculated kisses down the bridge of her nose, then teases her by biting at her lips, dancing her tongue just on the inside of her mouth. Then she finds that sweet, sweet spot just behind Maura's right ear and kisses it with a feather light touch. This contact draws a moan from the doctor that makes Jane wetter than she already is.

It's hot and the sweat glistens over both women's bodies like stars in the brightest of night's skies. Jane takes one of Maura's breasts into her mouth and bites down on the erect nipple, eliciting a yelp from the doctor that sends Jane over the edge. Jane can feel the blood rush to her core and it thumps so hard, that just the mere touch of Maura's flesh against hers, makes her want to explode.

Jane moves her way down the athletically thin woman and playfully flicks her tongue in and around Maura's navel. She can feel Maura's skin crawl and she can't wait to taste the woman she has fallen so deeply in love with.

As Jane moves slowly towards Maura's sex, she feels the smaller woman flinch and she recoils, in fear she's either hurt her or worse….scared her off. "Maura…..are you ok? Is it too much….I…."

Maura sneers and growls as she grabs either side of Jane's head and sinks her fingers deep into her long, dark, curly hair.

Maura pushes Jane's head against her pelvis and says between gasps:

"I never ever use profanity, as I see it as an abuse of vernacular in general however, I've lost all muscle functioning including that of my lower cerebral cortex which controls the use of my extensive vocabulary, so Jane….I need you to fuck me and I need you to do it…NOW".

Jane doesn't know whether to stop because she is about to laugh so hard at the fact that her girlfriend, little miss perfect, just said 'Fuck', or release herself right there on top of Maura's leg due to the sexiness of her saying the word 'Fuck'.

"Maura! You just said….no you didn't….holy shit! Did I just hear you say the word Fu…?"

"Jane! I said NOW or you are about to hear a variety of other adjectives conjured up in a series of unfavorable compound sentences!"

Jane complies with the doctor's orders and shoves her tongue deep into the velvety folds of Maura's incredible womanhood. She is set in a rhythm, Maura's rhythm, as the woman slides back and forth along Jane's tongue. Her breaths come quicker and harder as she grunts for Jane not to stop. Jane finds the rock hard pearl lying just below the surface of her bulbous exterior and gently nips at it between flicks of her tongue.

Maura screams as her hips buck upwards in a series of uncontrolled orgasms that literally send the detective reeling backwards off of the bed and onto the floor. Jane lets go a musky scream as well as she has just climaxed along with Maura.

Jane gasps for air as she collapses on top of Maura and listens as the petite blonde regains her breathing pattern. "Jane….oh my….that was the most incredible sex I've ever had…."

A smile bigger than life has breached Jane's face and she kisses the doctor with such passion she feels as if her heart will just over flow. "I know sweetie…..that was amazing….I can't believe….this is really real….really happening".

"It's real Jane…..and I don't ever want it to…..to go away….to leave me"

"Maura…..I'm not going anywhere….not now….not ever ok? You hear me?"

Maura nods her head as she cradles the detective in her arms and sheds a tear Jane can't see.

The new found couple spend the rest of the night pleasing each other and relishing in their new, yet unspoken love for each other. Eventually the two tire out and fall asleep intertwined, holding each other, Maura's sheets covering barely their lower halves.

It's nearly noon by the time Jane manages to pry an eye open and sees Maura curled up and nestled still in the crook of her neck. Jane, afraid to wake Maura, just stares at the sleeping beauty beside her and thinks to herself _'You better not fuck this up Rizzoli'….._

Jane's mind begins to wander, but not in the direction she'd like. She starts to think about work, and what her co-workers are going to think, what her family is going to think….shit, what she herself is beginning to think '_You can't run Rizzoli….not this time….'_

Jane picks up Maura's limp hand, carefully intertwining their fingers and hears the doctor whisper "It's ok Jane…..we are going to be ok…..I'll take this at whatever pace you feel you need to….."

"I know Maura…..I know….." the women drift off once again into slumber, at peace for once in both of their hectic and crazy lives, knowing each has the other's back…..no matter what.


End file.
